


The Sunrise In Open Space

by Mark_Gerts



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Gerts/pseuds/Mark_Gerts
Summary: Sometimes when your life seems the worst it could ever be, an unexpected help may appear and change it to 180 degrees
Relationships: Andronikos Revel/Female Sith Inquisitor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Sunrise In Open Space

**Author's Note:**

> A few words about my characters:
> 
> Forty First is an agent, Zabrak  
> 
> 
> Cianyda is a Dark Side Inquisitor, Cyborg  
> 
> 
> Rot'h is a Dark Side Juggernaut, Human  
> 
> 
> In a family tree I marked Forty First as Cianyda's adopted daughter, so - this is my vision of a story how that happened

If you've failed your mission, you have problems. If in addition to that you've lost your group and all your supplies — you're in trouble. If it was Dark Lord who gave you the mission — well, then I don't envy you.

Forty First was sitting on the stairs hiding her face in the hands and trying not to cry. Actually it wasn't her fault: intelligence provided false data, and Forty First was only fifteen, who would expect experienced commanding from a little girl? But good luck explaining all these to Dark Lord...

A meeting of discussion of the consequences has already begun. Forty First didn't meet her boss yet, she wasn't allowed to be at the meeting either. So she could only wait for her doom, cherishing the hope that her death would be quick and not very painful. Although Zabraks are known as one of the best warriors they still know fear and are not afraid to admit this. Due to their philosophy, a good warrior is not the one who doesn't feel fear, but the one who overcomes it. And so Forty First was afraid of pain. Her accelerated regeneration would only contribute to the extension of torment. There seemed no way out...

— Darling, look, a Zabrak! Gosh, I've seen Light Side Zabraks, they all are so lean, no charm at all, and their tattoos look so ugly... Oh, such cute horns!

When someone's hand grabbed one of the horns on her forehead and the other quickly went over her short soft hair, Forty First exclaimed from surprise, that was too sudden and unexpected. She lifted the face and saw a young woman in a black costume with a cloak behind her. Her beautiful face was touched by the Dark Side's mark-making, her only eye was blood-red and the skin was veiny. Her cyborg's eye made a strange mechanic sound, probably correcting the focus. The woman watched Forty First with genuine interest. Her companion was dressed like a bounty hunter but you could easily guess that he was a pirate, he inversely looked bored.

— Hey, darling, are Zabraks' horns so sensitive?

— We better go, Sith. The meeting has already begun, we're becoming unforgivingly late

— Oh, shut up, Andro, or I'll be closing my cabin door when going to sleep

Forty First didn't understand the meaning of the last sentence but it worked immediately. The pirate stopped talking and raised hands in compromising sign. This woman was so powerful, she definitely was at least a Lord. That thought reminded the girl of her own problem, tears ran down her cheeks and she could not hold back a sob. The woman in front of her looked embarrassed; she sat down beside Forty First, awkwardly trying to console her.

— Hey, hey, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know about your horns. Don't cry, sweetheart. Hey! How old are you, little girl? Didn't your parents teach you not to cry in front of Dark Lords?

— I... I'm fifteen, I'm an orphan, ma'am... my Lord... I'm going to die at any rate, so does it matter anymore? - paying attention to her tone, Forty First caught herself and scattered in apology, awkwardly trying to bow. If two Lords become embittered with her, then torture by lightning will look like a light massage for her.

— Such a cutie! Like a doll! I am Lord Cianyda, but you can call me mom. Yes, I'll adopt you, – Cianyda began to squeeze puzzled Forty First.

— Sith, you're twenty-two yourself, don't you think...

The woman sent the pirate a glance with her cybernetic eye, from which he immediately shut up.

— You have eaten all my brains with your notations that you are not a fan of chatting, be kind enough to follow your own statement. I get everything I want, hear me? This little girl will be my daughter because it was me who said so. And as your mom, - she leaned towards Forty First, – I have the right to touch your pretty little horns.

— My Lord, I...

— Mom

— My...

— Mo-om

— М...Mom... – it was so unusual that the Forty First didn’t even know what to say - I’m not... that's not because of the horns at all...

— And why? Did someone offend my daughter? Who? Although, let me guess it myself, - Cianyda jumped up and did a few laps along the corridor, - Lord Rot'h? I give a tooth that was him! - When seeing how Forty First squeezed, hearing his name, the Sith snapped her fingers and shook her white hair cut under the caret, – Gotcha... No one's gonna touch my daughter with even a finger. Don't be afraid, my little Zabrak girl, nobody will hurt you, – Cianyda sat near her with a very serious face – Maybe I won't be you an exemplary mother, but I can help you with everything I can. And give me your mail number. Like this. Now go and wait for the next orders. Kiss your mommy... like that, good girl.

  
Cianyda gently embraced Forty First, and suddenly, together with a kiss on her forehead, she grabbed a small horn with her teeth, not motherly at all. Then she stroked her daughter's black hair and disappeared behind the door of the hall, from where her piercing voice soon came: "Rot'h! Get your fat ass here! No one dares touch my daughter, understand? What does it mean, what daughter?..”

  
The crisis was over. Smearing tears of relief across her face, Forty First was quickly moving away from the terrifying hall, where her mother was throwing thunder and lightning now... Thinking about it made the girl's chest warm, and both her hearts started beating faster. She did not know her real parents, but now she could finally express all the inseparable feelings. A new era has come in her life, a bright streak has begun...


End file.
